


it's a slow fade, when black and white are turned to gray

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've always wondered what it's like<br/>living in a fairy tale<br/>knowing<br/>you'll get a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a slow fade, when black and white are turned to gray

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually wrote this over a week ago, but I forgot about it. XD It's kind of... y'know, fitting, thinking about the finale. (Which, of course, none of us would like to do.) o.o  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Slow Fade" by Casting Crowns.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

you've always wondered what it's like  
living in a fairy tale  
knowing  
that whatever happens  
you'll always get a happy ending  
no matter how dark things get  
how hopeless things seem  
there's always a happy ever after at the end  
a light at the end of the tunnel  
the good guys will win  
evil will be vanquished  
the damsel will be saved  
no one dies  
...  
if only real life played out like that  
instead of evil pretending to be light  
and people actually believing it  
if only  
the bad guys were more obvious  
instead of being wolves in sheep's clothing  
but  
y'know  
that's just wishing  
and dreaming  
that doesn't do a thing  
but really,   
_what can you do_  
but try and be a positive force  
try and make the world a bit more like a fairy tale  
(but hopefully with a lot fewer dragons)


End file.
